The various components and panels of a motor vehicle are made to very close tolerances. Nevertheless, because of an accumulation of tolerances and for other reasons, the relative location of these parts will vary slightly from vehicle to vehicle. This can be a problem where a swinging closure on a vehicle has to be latched in the closed position, because the latch striker must be in the right place in order for proper latching to take place.
In accordance with the present invention, a device is provided for locating a striker on the vehicle body in position to engage properly with a latch on the closure. More specifically, the device centers a striker in a vehicle body compartment, such as the trunk or storage compartment, in position to be engaged by a latch on the deck lid.
Preferably, the device comprises a central frame and a pair of elongated, rigid support bars pivoted to the frame. The support bars are capable of swinging to an operative position in which they extend in opposite directions laterally outwardly from the frame in substantial alignment with one another. A foot on the outer end of each support bar supports the device on the vehicle body when the bars are in their operative positions. Preferably, the feet are spring loaded.
One object of this invention is to provide a device for locating a latch striker on a vehicle body having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a device of the character described which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, is capable of being inexpensively manufactured, and can be easily and quickly operated.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.